


Girls Like Girls

by flisterr



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Slight Canon Divergence, Underage Drinking, beginning of relationship, brief abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flisterr/pseuds/flisterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight months have passed since the events in Life is Strange. Victoria has helped Max recover from the events and everything lost, becoming close friends in the process. School has ended, and summer is here. Max takes a week long trip to the Chase Manor in Yarrow Point, WA. Based off the song Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saw Your Face

Nerves tightened her stomach in a knot as the Chase Manor came in to view. _Why am I so anxious? It’s just Victoria._ The cab approached cast in the shadow of the mansion, giving it a menacing appearance. _Just Victoria. Who’s helped you through the past eight months. Who’s been there for you._ The cab pulled up to the front walkway. _You can do this, Caulfield._

She quickly dealt with the taxi driver, paying for her ride with a generous tip. After shouldering her bags and double checking she had everything, Max took a deep breath and stepped out of the cab. Flowers lined the walkway to the front door in beautiful arrangements. _I’d love to take photos around here at some point this week._

Anxiety sat heavy in her stomach, growing as Max approached the door. _You couldn’t wait to see her twenty minutes ago. It’ll be fine, she’s your friend._ She stared at the door trying to regain her confidence, deciding with a sigh to just knock. Within seconds it swung open, Victoria standing right behind it, a grin quickly spreading across her face with recognition of the visitor. Her unusual excitement gave Max pause. _She’s never this excited to see me._ Shrugging it off, Max smiled back at the blonde with less enthusiasm. Victoria wrapped her in a hug before pulling her into the house.

She was immediately met with a pleasant, if not exceptionally clean, smell upon entering. _Lavender and that unplaceable home smell._ The entranceway was remarkable; professional black-and-white photos lined the stark white walls, dark hardwood floors partially covered in lush rugs, light streaming through long windows along the high walls, giving the whole entry a vibrant appearance.

“Did you hear me Max?” Her attention was immediately brought back to the conversation she hadn’t been listening to. Victoria looked at her over a shoulder, the taller girl already making her way through the house. A slightly amused smile played at the corners of her mouth. “God, you’re such a space cadet. I asked how the ride over was. The traffic is usually horrible at this time. I can’t believe you slept through your alarms. I had so much planned for today.” Max followed her through a doorway into a large kitchen and dining area. Victoria continued to complain about Max’s inability to behave like a proper adult. Max was barely listening, too busy taking in her lavish surroundings. The high ceilings seemed to continue throughout this side of the house, large skylights allowing for the natural lighting currently spilling throughout the room. After realizing Max’s attention was no longer on her, the blonde sighed. “There she goes again.” Victoria said endearingly. “But really, how was the ride up?”

“The drive wasn’t bad.” Max answered, reserved. Honestly, she had her headphones in most of the time and wasn’t even sure how long of a ride it was. She turned around, taking in the splendor that was the Chase Manor, when someone wrapped their arms around her from the back, causing her to jump slightly. Knuckles rubbed on her scalp, fussing up her hair.

“Hey, hipster.” Nathan sneered at her, dropping an arm heavily onto Max’s shoulders. _Seriously? I thought we were over that ‘hipster’ shit._ “I can’t _wait_ to spend the week with you.” The statement was meant as a joke, but had an undertone of something else. His arm was draped uncomfortably over her back as he led her towards the kitchen. Victoria was already sitting on the counter; a cigarette pressed against her lips, fingers wrapped around a lighter and striking the flint.

“Really? I thought after the past few months of school, you’d be sick of me.” Her response lacked the bite she had intended, her eyes distracted by the gentle way Victoria held her cigarette, soft lips lightly pressed to the filter, though Max would rather them. . . _Just my friend, Victoria. And her boyfriend, Nathan._

“How could I ever be sick of Blackwell’s superhero, Max Caulfield?” His words dripped with sarcasm. “You only saved the whole school.” For some reason, Nathan continued to be bitter about what transpired last October. Max wasn’t sure why, but she never dwelled on it too long, for fear of bringing up other memories.

“She saved your ass, too, Nathan.” Victoria’s response was barely a whisper, but she saw Nathan tense up. Victoria shrunk into herself, her usual confident demeanor faltering. _This is weird. They usually rag on each other, but something seems off about this._

Before Nathan could respond, Max cut in, trying to defuse the situation. “Ya, ya, whatever, I’m a hero. Let’s get over it, okay?” She glanced between the two of them, hoping that would be the end of it. Nathan continued to fume, but left the room without a response. Victoria instantly relaxed, flashing Max arelieved look before returning her focus to the cigarette in hand. Max pushed herself up on to the counter next to Victoria, enjoying the comfortable silence that settled between them.

Suddenly, Victoria turned to Max, holding her gaze for a moment before blowing smoke in her face. Max had never really liked the smell, but somehow it was intoxicating coming from Victoria. Surprising herself, she readily accepted when Victoria’s slim fingers offered the cigarette to Max. She pressed her lips to the filter, taking a deep drag. The sensation of Victoria’s fingers so close to her mouth distracted from the burn in her lungs.

“I missed you.” Victoria said it under her breath, turning to look at Max. Their eyes met and Victoria look away quickly, a blush creeping up her neck. _Did she just? What was that?_

Max reached up to take the cigarette, fingers lightly brushing Victoria’s. The blush spread up her cheeks as she quickly withdrew her hand. _I’m pretty sure we’re having a moment right now._ Max stared at her newfound cigarette in contemplation. _This is not what I expected to be happening._

“I missed you, too.” Max saw Victoria’s hand pause briefly as she lifted a new cigarette from the box. She turned to Max, their eyes meeting, smiles mirrored. A warm feeling spread through Max’s stomach.

* * *

 

               Victoria leaned back against the windowsill, watching the smoke spiral up through the setting sun rays.  She slowly brought a cigarette to her mouth, lost in thought. _It’s only been two weeks since school ended, but everything seems so different. At least I still have Max._ Victoria turned to look at the brunette who was laying back on the counter, arms sprawled above her head. Something jumped in Victoria’s stomach at the site of her. _She looks so peaceful and…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Nathan as he stumbled into the room, his clumsy movements disturbing the smoke. _So beautiful, but so fleeting._

               Nathan dropped his empty beer bottle into the sink, the clatter shattering the comfortable silence that had settled with the smoke. Victoria cringed unwittingly. Max looked at her with genuine concern. Victoria smiled back, her best fake smile on her face.


	2. Heard Your Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for the nice comments and kudos, it means a lot!  
> This is my first fic, so I hope you're all enjoying it so far. Any and all criticism is appreciated <3

Wind blew around Max, blowing strands of brunette hair in front of her camera. She lowered it, deciding to watch her subject without a lens. Victoria danced to no music, becoming part of the wind as it swirled around her. Her hands caressed down her body, Max’s eyes following. Victoria’s blouse rose up slightly with the wind, flashing a bit of the skin underneath. A blush spread across Max’s face, her eyes quickly darting away. She turned in time to watch Nathan toss up a baseball, just missing it with the swing of a bat. “Fuck.” His shout echoed back through the valley. He picked up the ball again, choosing instead to angrily toss it towards the surrounding forest. _He doesn’t seem to have as much control on his anger as he did. I wonder if he’s still going to therapy._

Max’s attention turned back to Victoria, watching the girl carelessly twirl, a blanket blowing in the wind above her. Her eyes were drawn up to Victoria’s face. It was free of the usual stress lines, completely relaxed in the quiet peace of a summer evening. Max’s heart sang at the rare beauty of the blonde with her walls down.

Nathan struck another baseball into the far tree line, the metal bat ringing out at the hit. His arms fell to his side as he watched the ball crash through the leaves in the distance. He dropped the bat, exchanging it for the ever present beer by his left foot, raising it to nurse it. Eventually, or rather quickly, he became bored of staring at the trees and turned towards Victoria. “What the hell are you doing?”

Victoria immediately stopped when she heard the poison in Nathan’s voice. “I was just, dancing, I guess. . .” Her voice trailed off as she took a step back. One hand dropped loosely to her side, blanket clutched in white knuckles, the other self-consciously ran through her pixie cut. Her shield was immediately put back up, stress lines returning to her beautiful face.

“You guess that’s what you were doing?” Nathan scoffed. “Well, you looked fucking stupid.” He sat the beer down, picking the baseball equipment back up. “You’ve been hanging out with Lamefield too much.” He tossed a ball up, knocking it after its predecessor. The metal tang echoed back, emphasizing the silence around them. This had been the theme of the day since Max woke up to shouting on Victoria’s couch.

 

* * *

 

“What the fuck are you doing, Vic!?” Nathan’s shout rang through the house. Max sat up, rubbing her bleary eyes. _What’s going on?_ The smell and sound of sizzling bacon filled the house. _I should probably check that out._ Murmuring could be heard from the kitchen. Max couldn’t hear much, but had heard her name mentioned once or twice. Silence fell through the kitchen as she rounded the corner, hand running through her hair to tame the morning mess.

Nathan had Victoria pressed up against the counter, menacingly standing over her. Victoria’s hands were behind her on the counter, one clasped around a spatula. Bacon and eggs went forgotten on the stove. Victoria was the first to look over, tears building up in her eyes. Nathan’s gaze followed quickly after, a death glare shot at the intruder.

“Are you making breakfast?” Max innocently cut in, trying not to set Nathan off further. Victoria stepped carefully away from Nathan, leaving him awkwardly positioned in the corner.

“Ya, I thought I might make us all something to start the day off. You know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” Victoria’s voice had none of its usual liveliness, sounding drained. “I just, guess I forgot Nathan is a vegetarian.” A blush grew on her face, but not one out of embarrassment. Her shoulders slumped, her eyes dropping to the floor. Her hand hung at her side, the spatula barely in her grasp.

“I don’t know how you could have forgotten.” Nathan quickly spoke up, stepping closer to Victoria. She cringed away, only pissing Nathan off more. “It’s not like you fuck up like this _every week._ ” Max could feel his anger rising, the tension in the room quickly building with it. He took another step closer, slightly raising a hand.

Max cut in quick, stepping towards the two. “Hey, it’s alright. We can make some pancakes too, right, Tori?” Max cautiously reached out to her friends shoulder, squeezing it encouragingly, while also placing herself between Victoria and Nathan. _He’s always been quick to anger, but there’s something else. I need to get Victoria alone to talk to her._ Victoria relaxed slightly at the touch, her face softening.

“Smart thinking, Lamefield.” Victoria gave a weak smile towards the brunette before returning to the stove. Max followed, searching through the cabinets for pancake mix and a bowl to put it in. Nathan continued to glare down Max. A shiver ran down her spine.

 

* * *

 

Despite her best attempts, Max was unable to get Victoria alone all day. After slightly resurrecting the breakfast, they left the house to spend the day walking around the small town and visiting various corner stores. Nathan followed Victoria like a shadow in all aspects. A constant scowl lived on his face, never more than two steps away from her. Max continued to find the dynamic strange. _I never noticed at school how possessive he was. Then again, I never saw the two of them alone often. Only ever in class or the hallway._

 

Victoria sat next to Max, bringing her back to reality. The blanket was wrapped over her slumped shoulders, eyes defeated. _I need to figure this out. For Victoria’s sake._ The blonde’s knee brushed Max’s, goose bumps spreading down her legs. Victoria seemingly took this as Max being cold, draping half the blanket over her shoulder. The blanket was just big enough that if they sat with their sides pressed together, it covered the both of them. Max wasn’t sure, but it seemed as if Victoria was leaning in to her. She side eyed her, catching Victoria staring. Max caught her eyes, holding them for a second, when the moment was broken by the sound of shattering glass.

* * *

 

Victoria pulled her gaze away from the girl’s entrancing blue eyes as glass exploded across the field. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. _Can’t he not ruin something just once?_ She sneaked another glance at Max, catching her staring at Victoria’s hands. _I don’t know what’s going on here. But it would help if Nathan wasn’t. . . . Nathan._

As if reading her thoughts, Nathan shattered the last bottle against his bat. “We’re going to go now.” He turned towards the girls, boredom apparent in his voice. A slightly confused look passed over his face seeing them huddled under the blanket, but it didn’t faze him long. Without waiting for a response, he stalked past, back towards the car. Victoria jumped up quickly, not wanting to make him wait. _I know how he gets when he doesn’t take his medications._ She brushed the dirt and dried grass off her shorts before taking off after Nathan.

* * *

 

Max followed behind them, slowly walking through the trees. She stopped a few times to snap pictures of the landscape and wildlife. When the car came into view, Max could see Victoria and Nathan seemed to be in a heated conversation. She could hear Nathan’s upset voice through the closed windows. “I don’t need you telling me how to live my life! You’re just like everyone else!” Victoria’s eyes immediately dropped at the accusation. Nathan’s hands were gripping the steering wheel, knuckles white. Victoria said something, but it wasn’t audible through the car as Nathan’s shouting had been. They both glanced at Max as she approached the car, the tension palpable as she got in to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on Nathan - For the sake of this fic, Ive written Nathan as an abuser. I do not condone abuse in any way what so ever, but am hoping to write this in a way that it still fits his character. I'm hoping to be able to flesh his character out a bit more by the end of this to explain where his anger is coming from, so stay tuned for that!


	3. Gotta Get With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm so sorry everyone. After chapter five, I totally lost steam to write this fic. But I'm back and I'm going to finish this!!!  
> I'm going to try to keep this true with how the story turned out, following the Bay over Bae ending. Except you know, ignoring the whole Nathan gets arrested part. Maybe someone else killed Chloe? Oh well, we're finishing this fic if it's the death of me.

     The next morning was less eventful. Max awoke from early morning light striking her eyelids. The house was silent except for the acoustic music quietly playing from her phone. Since October, she had developed the habit of sleeping with music on. She couldn't stand silence anymore. It brought back too many memories of a dark room she had never actually visited. Shaking off the thoughts, she stretched her arms above her head and stood up from the couch.

     After a brief walk around the bottom floor, she decided to see if Vic was awake yet. The stairs creaked as she ascended, alerting someone to her presence, a door opening in the hall above her.

     “Max?” She heard Victoria's voice call.

    “Ya. I was just coming to see if you were awake.” Max had just reached the top of the stairs, greeted with the sight of Victoria in all her glory. Her pajama shorts were hiked up, blonde hair tousled every which way, Blackwell Otters T-shirt somehow accentuating her thin form. _She's unbelievably beautiful._ Max stopped for a moment, trying to ignore the thought. But it was hard to ignore when Victoria looked at her like there was no one else she'd rather see right then.

     “Well, I'm awake.” Victoria smiled, a warm sensation spreading through Max's stomach. “Want to get ready with me? I was thinking a day by the pool would be perfect. It's so beautiful out today.” Victoria had already headed back into her room, Max's eyes following her. “And turn up this song, I love Alt-J.”

     After a quick return to the bottom floor to grab her things, she entered Victoria's bedroom. The room bore a striking resemblance to the one Victoria left behind at Blackwell, with the addition of many more photographs. The selfie wall Victoria originally had was spread into a wall of varying photographs, mirroring Max's wall at home. The majority were candid shots from around Blackwell. A surprising amount were of Max. The brunette examined them all, amazed at the way Victoria captured her image. _I look so innocent and pretty._ She stared at one picture, a candid of Max laughing, eyes squinted, the sun creating a halo around her head. _I remember that. We were watching the guys skateboard and Evan got wasted on the pavement. I didn't even know she took a photo. I think it was the first time I laughed since-_

     “Max?” _Oh shit, I wasn't paying attention again._

     Max turned to her, the blonde staring at her, various bathing suits hanging from her hands. “Sorry, what did you say?”

     Victoria quickly looked away, dropping her gaze to her hands. She sighed, then mumbled something under her breath. “I, um.” Victoria looked back at Max, faking a smile as she held up the bathing suit options. “Which top do you think goes better with these bottoms?” Victoria motioned to the black bottoms already laid out on the bed, then held the tops up to her chest for Max's opinion.

 _Damnit, I need to learn to listen. I definitely didn't hear anything about bathing suits._ “I think you'd look great in both of them.” _Oh shit why the hell did I say that._ “But um, the red one would contrast nicely with your hair.” _Nice save, idiot, just keep hitting on her why don't you._

     Victoria stared at her for a moment before nodding slightly. She turned back around, placing the other option in the dresser. “Ya, I agree. It really does look good with my hair. Thanks, Max.” Her heart fluttered at the sound of her name in Victoria's voice. _Stop it. Just stop._

     Max turned to give Victoria privacy while she changed, instead catching her bare back in the mirror. Her back was unsurprisingly well toned, skin already slightly tanned just a week into summer. Max tried to divert her attention and focus on getting herself dressed, but kept finding her eyes drifting towards Victoria.

     Just as Max began to pull her bed shirt over her head, she caught Victoria's eye. They both stared at the other, half dressed and vulnerable. Victoria smiled, the action mirrored on Max's face. The girls held each other's eyes for a moment longer, smiles growing.

* * *

 

     Victoria floated on her back enjoying the warm sun on her face. She heard Max quietly splashing around nearby, then suddenly grow quiet. Victoria dropped her feet down to stand, just in time to get a face full of water spit at her by Max.

     "Oh my god you're so gross, hipster." She feigned mad, but was already laughing. She crouched down, taking in a mouth full of water to spit back at the brunette. 

     "Eww! Get your germs away from me!" Max swam away giggling, kicking water back at the blonde in defense.

      She chased after Max, their laughter and splashing drowning out the music playing on the pool deck. 

     "What the  **fuck** are you two doing?" Victoria stopped dead, turning to see Nathan glaring from the edge of the pool.  _Finally awake I see._ He stood looking at them, dark bags under his eyes, a beer already in hand.

     Victoria was about to respond when she heard Max behind her.

     "Lighten up, Nathan. We're just having some fun." Victoria heard her mutter "maybe you should try it" under her breath. She almost smiled.  _If only that asshole wasn't here to ruin whatever . . . this is._ She turned to cast a fleeting look at Max, who was already looking at her. Their eyes mirrored each other, each expressing the need to talk. 

     "Whatever. Just keep it down. My head is pounding." He turned and walked away, bringing the beer to his mouth as he did.  _Of course it is. Just like always._

      Victoria turned back to Max, getting another face full of water.

* * *

     Max sat on the edge of the pool, trying not to stare at Victoria. The blonde was next to her, swirling her legs in the water. She was leaned back on the palms of her hands, eyes closed, just enjoying the sun.  _I wish I had my camera right now. She looks so serene._  

     The moment was lost when Nathan stumbled by quickly. He knocked over the empty bottles, leaving a disaster in his wake as he tripped into the house. 

     Max continued to watch Victoria, the blonde cringing at the crashing bottles. Her shoulders tensed up, stress apparent on her face. 

     Max sighed deeply. Victoria turned to look at her, an apology in her eyes. 

     "You deserve better." Max said quietly.

     Victoria watched her for a moment in silence. "I know." She responded with a sigh.

* * *

     They sat on the bathroom floor together, towels wrapped around their heads. Victoria's hand rested on Max's knee as she painted Victoria's nails.

     "You're real shit at this." Victoria teased, watching Max's face as the corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

     "Stop mocking me or they'll look even worse." Max continued to stay focused on Victoria's hand, a slight scowl on her face at the extreme concentration she was exerting. Victoria couldn't help but stare at her, memorizing the lines of the girl's face. Her eyes hovered at Max's lips.  _I really do deserve better._

* * *

     "You're real shit at this." Max smiled slightly, Victoria's voice pulling her from the horrible thoughts spinning in her head.

      "Stop mocking me or they'll look even worse." She tried to spit back, hyper focusing on ignoring the thoughts in her head. The smell of chlorine was bringing her back to a timeline that existed only in her mind.  _Focus on the present, Max. It's much better than the past._

 


	4. Girls like girls like boys do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm so sorry everyone. Im going to finish this I promise! And thank you for all the amazing feedback. It's so appreciated. And it's super encouraging to hear positive stuff on one of my first works. So thank you all. And thank you so much for sticking through this with me!!

     They sat adjacent on the bed, eyes trained on the other's lips. Victoria's hand moved with a steady confidence as she applied lip gloss on Max. Her concentration was broken when she chanced a look up, catching the blue eyes staring. She watched as Max flicked her vision up and down; first at her eyes, then her lips, and back again. Victoria swallowed hard, holding back all the things she needed to say.

     Max broke eye contact first, shyly looking down at her fidgeting hands. Her lips pursed and eyes crinkled. _The classic Max Caulfied thinking face_.

“Is something on your mind?” Victoria’s voice broke with the silence, hiding her awkwardness by standing to put the lip gloss away.

Max stayed silent for a long moment. _She probably didn't hear me, thank god_.

“Are you okay?” Max spoke as soon as Victoria decided she wouldn't.

“I mean, I'm a bit tired and am kind of second guessing this party but I-” 

Max interrupted, “No like. Are you okay?” She finally looked up, looking hard into Victoria's eyes. Avoiding her meaning wouldn't work. _Now's a good a time as any._

“Nathan hasn't been taking his medication. Its starting to wear on me. At first, it was little things. Small outbursts here and there. But now we can't go an hour without fighting.” Victoria turned away from Max, unable to look her in the eye as she continued. “It was part of the deal. He would see a therapist and take his medications. He promised. He didn't mean to do it, he just needed help. But now I'm sca-” Victoria broke off, realizing she was rambling. And about to admit that Nathan terrified her.

“You're what?” _Of course, Ms. Nosey wasn't going to leave it there._

Victoria fell back onto the bed, curling away from Max to hide her face. “I'm afraid of Nathan.” She said it almost as a whisper, but it felt like a bomb being dropped. The confession weighed heavy on the air. She felt Max's hand lightly touch her back, unsure of itself. Victoria continued. “I don't know what to do. I can't tell his family. They barely accepted he. . .” she paused to find the right words, trying to avoid bringing up October's events, “did anything to begin with. They would never listen if I said he wasn't following doctor's orders.” Max's hand began to make gentle circles on her back, immediately leading Victoria to relax. Max just seemed to have that effect. Victoria took a steadying breath. “And after everything you did for him, for us. I didn't want to drag you into this. I just feel trapped.”

* * *

 

     Max stared at her hands, thumbs absently circling around each other. She couldn't hold it in anymore. It wasn't doing either of them any good.

     “Is something on your mind?” Max's thoughts were interrupted by Victoria, her voice cautious and worried.

      _Now's the time to speak up._ Thoughts swirled through Max's mind, finally settling on a simple approach.

“Are you okay?”

“I mean, I'm a bit tired and am kind of second guessing this party but I-” Victoria tried to deflect the question, but Max wasn't going to let it happen. _Not this time._

“No like. Are you okay?” She brought her eyes to Victoria's, scouring for the truth behind the brown eyes. To Max's surprise, Victoria began talking.

“Nathan hasn't been taking his medication. Its starting to wear on me. At first, it was little things. Small outbursts here and there. But now we can't go an hour without fighting.” The blond turned away, hiding the slight glistening that was beginning to build in the dark eyes. “It was part of the deal. He would see a therapist and take his medications. He promised. He didn't mean to do it, he just needed help. But now I'm sca-” Max's breathing hitched as Victoria's sentence cut off. She knew what was going to be said, but she needed to hear it.

Max pushed her, needing to know. “You're what?”

Victoria dropped to the bed besides her, immediately turning away. “I'm afraid of Nathan.” Max's hand instinctively reached out, unable to stop herself before it was on Victoria's back. She held it there, trying to be supportive. “I don't know what to do. I can't tell his family. They barely accepted he. . .” Max's breathing caught, blue flashing in her mind. _Not now, this isn't about me._ “did anything to begin with. They would never listen if I said he wasn't following doctor's orders.” Max pushed herself to focus on reality, making circles on Victoria's back to remind herself she was here. She felt the blond take a shaky breath. “And after everything you did for him, for us. I didn't want to drag you into this. I just feel trapped.”

* * *

 

     The party passed in a blur of familiar faces and shots. After the first few, Max began to loosen up, settling in with the crowd. It was good to see everyone again, even if it hadn't been long. She caught up with Dana and Trevor, Juliet was there for a while, most of the football jocks hung around, and Justin was a constant with his lingering smoke cloud and red eyes. Even Kate stopped in briefly to say hello, a pleasant surprise to Max.

     After a few hours, Max and Victoria had slumped into the couch together, chatting quietly. Their conversation slowly dwindled to silence, stares, and shy smiles. _Wow, her smile is beautiful._ The thought was a constant in Max's mind, burnt in with the intensity of the alcohol still lingering on her tongue. She smiled back, hands lazily reaching forward, but always stopping short. 

     The party was going off without a hitch, as did all of Victoria's parties. Even though the Vortex Club had been shut down, she still managed a rager here or there throughout the year. _To keep up moral, she used to say._ This one was successful in distracting both Max and Victoria from their earlier conversation, both their worries a dark corner in the back of their mind. 

     Max attempted to look up when she heard Justin laugh loudly behind her, vision swimming slightly. She hadn't meant to drink this much, but alcohol helped to bury the dark thoughts as well, she'd come to discover the past fall. Victoria had saved her then, as well. _Victoria_. They hadn't stopped staring at each other, though the silence stretched on. They just passed smiles, as if they were both in on the same joke. _The joke is my life._

     As if on queue, Nathan strutted up, grabbing Victoria by the arm and off the couch. He pulled her close, sloppily dancing with her to the distant beat of music. Victoria rolled her eyes and pushed away, efforts helped by Nathan's intoxication. She dropped back to the couch next to Max, arms wrapped around her stomach. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes. Max leaned over her protectively. She deserved so much better. Nathan stepped back across the room, stumbling into a recliner. He continued to stare, a smug expression plastered dumbly across his face. She wanted to punch him.

* * *

 

      _Oh what the fuck, oh hell._ Max woke with her head screaming, the previous night a swirling blur. She tried to open her eyes, the light assaulting her before they were even cracked. Her hand flung over them, blocking out the sun. Water was all she could think. Max forced herself into a sitting position, eyes narrowed against the sun. She began to gain her bearings, slowly taking in her surroundings. The first thing that processed was the wall of photos besides her. _Wait that's weird. I'm not home._ Realization struck when she saw the photo from yesterday, the flattering shot of herself. _I'm in Victoria's bed?_ Quickly, she threw back the covers, confirming all of her clothing was still on. The night slowly drifted back to her. She remembered following Victoria up the stairs as silent as possible. They had left Nathan on the recliner, passed out. Max remembered wanting to protect Victoria, keep her safe. She groaned, hoping she hadn't said anything too embarrassing. Max had a tendency to overshare when she was drunk. That's how Victoria found out about, everything. The memory came flooding back before she could stop it.

* * *

 

     Max fumbled with the key, swearing under her breath. _Why was doing anything drunk so difficult?_ She just needed to get inside, lock out the world, drown her thoughts. She huffed in frustration, resorting to vigorously shaking the door knob. Suddenly it turned, the door swinging open. 

     “What the fuck do you think you're doing to my door, weirdo?”

     Max was greeted by an angry face, brown eyes swirling in her vision. _Oh fuck. This isn't my room._

     “I was just-”

     Victoria took a step back, aghast. “Are you drunk? Lamefield, drunk on my doorstep. Who would have thought.”

     Max was having none of this shit. She was done. “Well after you watch your best friend get shot.” _Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit. She shouldn't have said that._

     Victoria's eyes met hers, giving Max's rush of thoughts pause. They looked concerned. _Maybe it's the alcohol._

     “Wait, you mean you knew that girl?” 

     Tears began to rush down Max's face. The reality came crushing down on her in an instant, words falling out of her mouth before she could hold it back. She was sure it sounded like drunk rambling, but Victoria sat there and listened. __

* * *

 

     The memories still hurt. They were easier to hold back now, but remembering made her head pound harder. _I need water._ She turned, taking in the rest of the room. The bed was empty, but a glass of water sat on the other bedside table with a small note under it. Max stood slowly and walked around the bed, taking it one step at a time. She lifted the water, taking a long chug. _Too much._ Her stomach twisted, bringing Max to sit on the bed for a few minutes longer and regain her composure. Once the room stopped spinning, she lifted the note to see a simple heart drawn in glitter pen. Warmth rushed through her stomach. She took another sip, this time smaller, while staring at the note.

     After finishing the glass and deciding she wasn't going to barf it back up, Max made the trek out of the bedroom, on the hunt for Victoria. All the bedrooms were empty, the house silent. Max kept her steps light, hoping if anyone was still asleep, they'd stay that way. She was right in doing so, silently cheering as she crept passed Nathan, still blacked out on the chair. Max went to the kitchen to refill the cup, but noticed the back door open, Victoria sitting at the pools edge. She left her cup on the table and went out to join her.

     Max sat silently next to her, slipping her legs into the pool. They sat there, not acknowledging each other. Max suddenly felt the weight of Victoria's head on her shoulder, sending shocks through her arm. She tried to turn to look at her, only seeing wet streaks down her cheeks. Victoria nudged at Max with her head, causing a new rush of, something, in Max's stomach. She leaned into the blond, her heart racing. Victoria looked up at her, brown eyes pleading. They dropped to her lips, and before Max could react, Victoria was leaning into her.

     Max felt herself get yanked back, pain shooting through her already pounding head. 

     “Aurgh, are you kidding me!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping the slight flashbacks and hints give enough depth to Max and Victoria's friendship development. I wanted to add a chapter of their past, but I'm not sure you'd all want a full chapter of angsty post Chloe death Max. But certainly let me know if you do, or if you need things cleared up.   
> You can also find me on my tumblr, flisterr


End file.
